


Secret Ciphers at the Austere Academy

by PetitePirate



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boarding School, Gen, Secret Messages, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitePirate/pseuds/PetitePirate
Summary: At Prufrock Preparatory School, the Baudelaires are struggling, as their training as volunteers was supposed to start months ago. But the Austere Academy might be compromised, and the Baudelaires have to be careful around everyone: who knows who might be noble or wicked ? Of course, Count Olaf, disguised as Coach Genghis, has an new evil plan to get his hands on their fortune. Along with his S.O.R.E program, he decides to find another way to get to the Baudelaires.But at the same time, a secret message arrives at Prufrock Preparatory School. What does it mean ? Who will decipher it first ? What is the rain delaying ? Why is no one looking inside the honey pot ?A little fanfiction which will hopefully be short and with no pretention.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1: Anise tea with a note of honey

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize if the English is weird, it's not my first language ^^

— How many chickens were in the story about the green onions omelet ? Duncan Quagmire asked.

He raised his head from his notebook when he didn’t hear a response and watched Violet Baudelaire napping, nearly collapsing against the wall with her eyes closed. Duncan held a sigh. Violet was beautiful when she didn’t have this worried look on her face, but it was sad to see her like this: because of coach Genghis’ intense S.O.R.E program – coach Genghis who was Count Olaf, because Duncan was not fooled by his disguise – imposed to the Baudelaires, they just became the shadow of their former selves. Violet was as pale as a corpse, and he could see dark circles around her eyes. Her head rocked back and forth and she woke up abruptly.

— Wha…What ? she stammered. Yes, the story about the goat, he ate four turnips.

— Violet, the goat’s story, it was the other story, Duncas sighed, closing his notebook. Count Olaf is wearing you out, and I still can’t figure out what he’s planning. Maybe he’s trying to keep you in shape ?

— I don’t know either, Duncan, Violet replied. I’m so exhausted I can’t even think straight.

— You should tie up your hair with your ribbon, maybe you’ll see things more clearly, the eldest of the Quagmire advised.

Violet nodded, then pulled out her famous ribbon out of her pocket and tied up her hair. Not having locks of her hair in her eyes was better and helped her think and invent, but this time she was more tired than ever.

— What are we going to do, Duncan ? she lamented. We have to stop count Olaf before he finds a way to get the Baudelaire fortune.

— And the Quagmire Sapphires.

Suddenly, the door of the deserted classroom where they were studying burst open, and appeared Count Olaf – in his coach Genghis disguise – accompanied by principal Nero, Klaus Baudelaire and Isadora Duncan.

Violet and Duncan stood up immediately, alert.

— Ha ! See, principal Nero, what did I tell you ? Count Olaf said, pointing at them rudely. These orphans are good for nothing, spending all their day sleeping.

— We were studying, Violet defended.

— _We were studying_ , principal Nero mocked. Here I am, giving of my person to welcome orphans, just for them to ruin my school reputation.

— And for free, must I add, Olaf said. When we all know they have an enormous fortune.

— Once again, selfish orphans with no regards for the underfunded school system, Nero muttered.

— Our fortune is in the bank until Violet turns 18, Klaus reminded them, adjusting his glasses on his nose.

— _Our fortune is in the bank until Violet turns 18_ ! Silence Baudelaires ! We gathered you here because your services are required by coach Genghis and myself.

— What do you mean ? Klaus asked.

— With the huge amount of students who dare missing my concerts and can’t even buy me candies afterwards, I decided they would make them at school ! Nero decided. And of course, what better way for you Klaus to start paying for your debts and your sisters’.

— Excuse me ?! the Baudelaire boy exclaimed. I don’t know anything about making candies !

— See ? Count Olaf said. He’s at school and he doesn’t even want to learn.

— We’re missing your concerts only because Count Olaf are training us until we collapse with his S.O.R.E program, Violet claimed.

— For the last time, it’s coach Genghis ! Principal Nero said. See how lazy kids can be ? At least, the little baby doesn’t complain, working for me everyday.

— Sunny doesn’t have a choice, Klaus remarked.

— _Sunny doesn’t have a choice_ !

— We didn’t break any rules, Violet noted. It’s not up to us to help at the cafeteria.

— Oh, not you, Violet, principal Nero replied. I have another task for you. Coach Genghis informed me that you have some experience in theater right ?

Violet shivered. She remembered very well the last time she « helped » count Olaf with a play: she nearly got married to him.

— I think I’ll be more efficient in the kitchen with Klaus, she said. I’m not good at acting.

Olaf smirked right away.

— _I’m not good at acting_ ! Who said anything about acting ? Principal Nero retorted. I’ll be the one on the scene. Coach Genghis just needs an assistant for the lighting and the sets. These orphans are so pretentious…

— We start at dawn, count Olaf said, with a light in his eyes Violet knew very well, right after the concert and before class.

— I’m looking forward to hear your ideas, coach Genghis, principal Nero laughed. It’s not every day that brilliants minds recognize my genius.

— Tell me about it.

.

.

.

— I’m swimming in nut soup, Klaus murmured.

He meant it figuratively and literally, since he was using the spoon Isadora to spill the soup they had for lunch. Next to him, Violet wasn’t feeling so great either. Because of their sport sessions, their lack of attention in class, they only had soup for lunch, and the Quagmires would share their water with them.

— Why would Count Olaf make candies for principal Nero ? Violet asked. Or even make a new play ?

— Maybe he’s trying to marry you again, Klaus replied.

— But this time, it’s Nero who’s going to be on stage.

— Maybe he really wants to make a play ? Violet suggested. Every art form is good to study.

— Not his, Duncan retorted.

— This is ridiculous, Klaus claimed. Our training to be volunteers should have started months ago, and all we’ve been learning is remembering boring stories and measuring objects.

— It’s still better than being outside hiding from the authorities, Klaus, Isadora replied with a sad expression.

— Oh… sorry…

Violet looked away, knowing very well what Isadora meant. Quigley was the reason why they accepted to come here, when Mr Poe had declared they would go to boarding school. But when they arrived, Quigley Quagmire had already disappeared without warning. They had no idea where he was, just that he was a warrant arrest against him. And even though the Baudelaires wanted to go find him, they had to honor what Uncle Monty wanted for them: to have a proper education. They also were encouraged to come here for their “training” by Jacqueline, Mr Poe’s mysterious secretary.

— Agrimo, Sunny sighed, meaning “We were supposed to come here to learn to be volunteers, but this school is full of people from both sides of the schism”.

— Sunny’s right, Duncan said, as he was beginning to understand more and more the language of the youngest of the Baudelaires. Prufrock Preparatory School might be compromised now. There’s no one to help us here. No one who’s been nice to us.

— No one except the librarian, Isadora added. Maybe she’ll help us.

Klaus nodded, admitting that Miss Olivia Caliban had been nice to them, but that didn’t mean they could trust her yet: maybe she wasn’t a volunteer after all. Noises of tap shoes clicking on the floor made them sigh, as Carmelita bawled behind them:

— Hey, cakesniffers ! I have a message for you from coach Genghis.

— Let me guess, Klaus said, rendez-vous at sundown on the field.

Violet didn’t bother paying attention. She was looking at the spoon Duncan gave her so she could eat her soup and took out her ribbon to tie up her hair.

.

.

.

Violet and Duncan checked one last time behind them before sneaking in the library by the door where a sign had been held: “Closed by order of the Gym teacher”. Even though she couldn’t see anyone, the eldest of the Baudelaires whispered through the door’s lock:

— The world is quiet here.

There was a click, and the door opened. The orphans could never figure out who was opening the door for them, because and no one, not even Miss Caliban, was inside the library when they got in.

— The telegraph is in the back of the room, Duncan said. Are you sure it’s gonna work ?

— Only one way to find out, Violet answered, getting the spoon and a pen she stole from Mr Remora out of her pocket.

She sat before the broken telegraph and opened the pen to get the spring, so she could start repairing.

— Once this is done, we can send a message at Mr Poe’s office, so his secretary can get it and find Quigley, Violet said.

Duncan was going through the desk of the library. He looked at the bottom of a drawer through his spy glass and detected a secret compartment he opened. It contained many maps he displayed in front of him. Many were underground plans he didn’t know about and a map of the Hintherlands.

— Duncan ! Violet whispered, excited. It’s working !

She put on the headphones.

— Oh… I hear something… There’s a message ! Wait…Short, short, short… short, short, long…

She was writing down what she was hearing, without really understanding. Duncan wrapped up the maps and joined her.

— What does it mean ? Duncan asked.

— I have no idea, Violet replied.

She was still focused on the transmission going on and noting down short tones and long tones.

— Violet, Duncan slowly called as he heard a familiar sound.

But Violet wasn’t listening. The eldest of the Quagmires hid the maps under his vest and closed the drawer with his shoe.

— Duncan, the transmission’s over, Violet said, finally raising her head. What did you…?

— Well, well, said a voice behind her.

Violet jumped with surprise and turned around to see Count Olaf, Principal Nero and Miss Caliban behind her.

— See, I did tell you I heard a noise in the library, Principal Nero said to Miss Caliban who was frowning. I have a perfect pitch, I can hear any little sound.

— That’s not what having a perfect pitch means, Duncan retorted.

— I thought I said the Baudelaire orphans were to meet me at the field, Count Olaf said.

— Or being ready for my concert, Principal Nero added. See, Miss Caliban ? I told you a library in a school would be a stupid idea. Look at that, orphans use it to fornicate.

— That’s not what we were doing, Duncan protested, even though his cheeks turned red.

— Typical orphans, Olaf muttered.

He took a step and grabbed the paper in Violet’s hands who held tight.

— What…No…Let…Go , he mumbled.

The paper tore in two and Olaf fell. Violet quickly put the piece she had in her pocket, with a glance towards Duncan.

— Fine, Count Olaf sighed, getting back up. You, he said, pointing a finger at Violet. I won’t punish you because I still need your help. Now, get out of here !

Violet wished she could talk to Miss Caliban, but Count Olaf already pushed her out of the library and walked behind her.

.

.

.

— And you don’t know what the message was about ? Klaus asked while they were running laps.

Violet was out of breath, as running and telling a long story about her misfortune in the library was no easy thing. She just nodded. Rain started pouring so hard they couldn’t be heard from Count Olaf sitting on the stairs, whistling at them.

— Keyoh, Sunny complained, meaning “I can’t run anymore. Even the paint is fading with the rain”

She was right. Rain washed away the paint, leaving the orphans running in the dark. They could barely see where they were running, and were only shadows moving from Olaf’s perspective.

— Keep running, orphans ! he exclaimed.

— Principal Nero is about to close the library for good and Count Olaf put one of his henchmen to guard the door at all time, Violet managed to stay.

— Which one ?

— The hook-handed man.

— Jagric, Sunny noted, as she was literally crawling on the field.

She was, once again, right. The hook-handed man had apparently deserted his post, since they saw him coming with a coffee to keep his boss from falling asleep.

— This would be the right moment to go in the library and take a book about morse code, Klaus suggested.

— Not all of us can go there, Violet replied.

— The library is organized with the Dewey Decimal System, Klaus informed them. I know it by heart, I can sneak in and find quickly what we need before the hook-handed man comes back.

— Timnhota, Sunny added, out of breath “And with the darkness, Olaf won’t realize one of us is missing”

Violet nodded.

— Ok… let’s… do this…

Right when they arrived near the entrance leading to the main building, Klaus sprinted and rushed inside. Violet and Sunny held their breaths, but Count Olaf didn’t seem to notice Klaus missing as he yelled:

— One more lap, Baudelaires !

— Ok, Sunny, Violet whispered, let’s try to be discreet, the both of us.

— Keyoh, her little sister insisted, getting slower and slower.

— Just a little more, Sunny…

But the youngest of the Baudelaires couldn’t run anymore and stopped right in front of Count Olaf, who was apparently having an argument with his henchman.

— What’s the point of putting you in charge of guarding the library if you can’t even do it ?

— But boss, there’s no one around !

— This kids are like cockroaches, or magazines subscriptions sellers, they’re everywhere !

— But I… Hey Boss ! Boss ! the hand-hooked man said, pointing at Sunny Baudelaires with his hook.

Violet slowed down to see what was happening.

— What’s with her ? Olaf asked.

— I think she’s K.O, boss…

— Lazy orphan ! Get up and run, baby ! Olaf retorted. I’m giving you on the count of three _. Oooone_ !

— Sunny, Violet called, running to finish the lap faster and get to her sister.

_— Twooooooo !_

Count Olaf didn’t bother waiting for the “Three” and stood up to walk confidently to the youngest of the Baudelaires. Violet didn’t know what he was planning to do, but her big sister’s instinct was warning her. She used the last of her strength to rush to Count Olaf, not even bothering stopping and ran right into him.

— No !

She made him lose his balance just enough to make them fall behind the stands, between the grass filled with cigarette ends and empty bottles. The hook-handed man hesitated, called:

— You okay, boss ?

But with no answer, he rushed to Sunny who was getting back up.

— It would be a shame if I lost such a great poker player, he murmured with a sad face.

— Atchoum, Sunny replied, meaning “I’m gonna be sick if I keep running in the rain”.

— I’ll tell you what… until boss comes out from under the stands, you can rest for a bit… Coffee ?

Sunny looked at him wearily and Fernald said:

— Sorry.

There was a finally a noise and Count Olaf finally came back, holding a mortified Violet by the collar.

— Those orphans are gonna make me regret I didn’t kill them when I had the chance… I…

He stopped, looking for something in the dark.

— Where’s the boy ?

The hook-handed man turned around to look, as Sunny sneezed. Violet broke free from Olaf’s grip and took her in her arms.

— She’ll catch a cold if we keep running, she said with a concerned look. We need to take her to the infirmary. Or make her an anise tea with a note of honey in it.

— Why ? It’s not my fault the little brat can’t keep in shape, Olaf retorted, still looking for Klaus on the field.

— She’s just a baby !

— Silence ! the Count said, making her jump. I have an orphan to find.

Obviously enraged that one of the Baudelaires escaped him, he left the field. Violet turned to the hook-handed man.

— Please, she begged, at least let me take her to the infirmary for the night.

The henchman seemed very sorry, but much to their surprise, he nodded. Violet took her chance and rushed inside the building. The infirmary was in the east wing and completely deserted, but since her stay at Heimlich Hospital, Violet didn’t trust anyone anymore. She didn’t know who was lurking in the dark.

— What is it ? two voices asked in unison.

Violet turned around and saw the two white-faced women dressed up like nurses and standing right behind her.

— Is it for a check-up ?

— With this rain, it is recommended to have an umbrella, the other said.

— Everything can fall from the sky, the rain, thunder…

— Trees, eagles…

Violet frowned when one of them tried to grab Sunny and she took one step back.

— I… My sister has a cold, we just need some medication.

— Tylenol, Sunny said.

— Orphans patients are required to spend the night here.

— I’m not leaving Sunny here alone, Violet warned them, holding her sister even tighter. Not with people who obviously are not medical staff.

— Oh, but we had some experience…, the first one said, getting closer.

— We had you as a patient before, the second one added, getting closer too.

— And you’re still standing…

— With your two legs.

Violet hit the desk behind her. She was cornered.

— Klaus saved me from you, she muttered. Now stay back !

Her scream made the two white-faced women stop, but before one of them could do anything else, a voice rose behind them:

— What’s happening here ? Mr Remora asked.

He swallowed the last bit of his banana and threw the peel on poor Miss Caliban who was accompanying him. For some reason, she was soaking wet.

— Thank you for coming with me, Olivia, Mr Remora said.

— You’re welcome… but… I came to get something against the cold, Miss Caliban said while sneezing repeatedly. The infirmary still makes some anise tea with a note of honey right ?

Violet looked at her. It was what her mother would make whenever one of them would get sick.

— I don’t think there’s anything left here but cream for sore lips, Mr Remora replied, pointing at his upper lip hidden by this mustache.

— Oh, well, in that case, come, Violet and Sunny. You’re soaking wet, you’ll catch a cold if we don’t get you some dry clothes and a hot beverage. I’m sure we’ll find some in the kitchen, Miss Caliban decided before the two white-faced women could protest.

Violet nodded and quickly followed her.

— Thank you, she murmured when they were in the corridor.

— You’re…welcome…, Miss Caliban sneezed.

— Miss Caliban what happened to you ? Violet asked. Did principal Nero had his concert outside ?

— What ? Oh no, not at all, the librarian said, wiping her nose with a tissue. I had to miss the concert tonight, unfortunately, I had to be on the rooftop.

— What for ?

— Oh… to… watch…birds…

She seemed to want to say more, but she was coughing so much she couldn’t bring herself to talk much. And sadly for Violet, someone annoying came to interrupt them.

— Hey ! What are you doing here, you cakesniffers ?

In her cheerleader uniform, Carmelita was looking at them.

— What are you doing here, Carmelita ? Miss Caliban asked.

— Coach Genghis asked me to go around the school to punish cakesniffers who aren’t in Principal Nero’s concert. Not only you two are not in the auditorium, but you splashed water everywhere. You’ll be punished.

She held out her hand in front of Violet, Sunny and Miss Caliban, and in front of their confused silence, she bawled:

— Well ? Are you going to stand there or are you going to give me my tip ?

There was a noise in the corridor and Count Olaf and the hook-handed man emerged, who was dragging Klaus.

— I’m seriously considering cutting down your legs to… What are you two doing here ?

He stared at Olivia Caliban, surprised to see her here.

— Oh… I… I was getting the kids to the kitchen to get them something for the cold.

She sneezed once again, making count Olaf take a step back.

— Are you related to a banker, maybe ? he muttered.

— Oh, no, I’m…I’m an orphan. My parents died when I was a child.

— Oh, good for them, Carmelita replied. If they could see you I think they’d be very disappointed.

— Come now, orphans, Count Olaf retorted.

He grabbed Violet by the shoulder and dragged them in their shack, where he kicked the door open and threw them inside.

— You might have escaped your training tonight, orphans, but I’ll have my revenge soon enough. You, he said, pointing Klaus. In the kitchen starting tomorrow before lunch. And you, he added, pointing at Violet. In the auditorium.

And he slammed the door shut.

Violet and Klaus fell on their beds made of hay, too exhausted to even make noise so the crabs would not come to pinch their toes.

— Did you get it ? Violet asked Klaus.

He got out of his pocket a page folded in four.

— I wish I didn’t have to rip it from a book, but I didn’t have a choice, he said with a sad look on his face.

— You didn’t have a choice…

— That’s what we keep saying to each other, Klaus replied, but still… Look at us now… everything we did at school to stay here hasn’t always been noble.

— Klaus, Kit told us sometimes we need to fight fire with fire.

— And look at us now… are we noble or wicked ?

— Drayfus, Sunny said, meaning “We’re not treated equally like the other students, we need to do what we must to survive”.

— That’s not true, Sunny. We need to draw the line, Klaus muttered.

— And we are, Klaus, Violet said.

— Do we ? Each time, I feel like we’re crossing a line, again and again. What’s the limit ?

Violet pressed his shoulders. She knew what he meant: ever since they got to Prufrock Preparatory School, they did many things that could be questionable. Trying to intercept some ciphers still means they had to break in the library. The S.O.R.E. program made them so exhausted they were constantly punished, and it forced them to steal food so they wouldn’t starve: but it’s still stealing. Orphans were not allowed to use the common bathrooms, so they had to sneak in to take a shower, but it was still breaking the rules. So Klaus had a point: where was the line ?

— Carmelita, Sunny answered.

Her elders looked at her.

— Yes, Violet decided. As long as we don’t end up like Carmelita Spats, we’ll be fine.

Klaus frowned, but still nodded.

— I guess it’s best than nothing.

Violet nodded in approval when suddenly, someone knocked.

— Baudelaires ? said the voice of Miss Caliban. Can you open the door ?

She was holding a plate with three steaming cup with a strong smell.

— Anise tea, Violet murmured.

— With a note of honey, Miss Caliban completed.

She put the plate on a haystack and sighed.

— Oh, poor children… I wish I could do more.

— You’re already doing a lot, Klaus said with a smile.

— If only you weren’t at the mercy of this bad coach Genghis.

“Coach Genghis”…Violet and Klaus glanced at each other. From their experiences, they knew it was useless to ask for an adult’s help. They had to take the matter into their own hands.

— Thank you, Miss Caliban, Klaus said.

The librarian smiled back and went out of the shack.

— Come on, Sunny, Violet decided. We’ll get you out of these clothes before you get really sick.

— Sunny, Klaus sighed when his little sister protested, we’ve seen you naked before.

But he turned to face the wall so his sisters could change their clothes.

— Your turn now, Violet said to him. I don’t want anyone to catch a cold.

Changing into dry clothes and drinking a hot beverage gave the orphans the impression of being in a much better place than a drafty shack. Violet decided to sleep early with Sunny against her to make sure she’d be warm enough.

Klaus stayed up for a while. The page he ripped from a book was the complete morse alphabet. Klaus quickly started to copy it on his notebook. He learned from their trip to Village of Fowl Devotees. He fell asleep a bit later, knowing very well he wouldn’t have been able to sleep before knowing what the telegram meant.

... ..- --. .- .-. -... --- .-- .-.. / / ... - --- .-.. . -. / / ... . -. -.. / / .... . .-.. .--. / /


	2. Chapter 3: The missing page

— I’m so relieved to be here, Klaus muttered while sitting next to Isadora. Ms. Alose was even more boring than before. And my fingers hurt from making candies all day. I might burns, because candies are made in a very high temperature.

They were at the cafeteria which was full at lunchtime.

— Tell me about it, Violet replied, sitting across the table with Duncan. Repairing a harness and a pulley system with Olaf yelling at me isn’t the easiest task either. My fingers hurt so much I couldn’t take one note from M. Remora’s class.

— I’ll give you my notes, Duncan said with a smile. Klaus, did you decipher the telegram ?

The young boy took his notebook and opened it.

— The piece Violet managed to save from Count Olaf only contains the beginning of a sentence. When we put all the letters, we can read “ _sugarbowl stolen send help_ ”

— Sugarbowl stolen ? Isadora repeated. But by who ?

— That’s the question, Duncan replied, noting the message on his own notebook. If we’re talking about something “stolen”, it might be the work of a wicked person.

— But it also depends on who sent the message, Klaus objected. If a wicked person sent it, it can mean the sugarbowl was taken by a volunteer.

— From a wicked person’s perspective, even volunteers can be wicked, Violet added.

— The information will change according to one’s perspective, Duncan approved.

— Which means the only way to find out is to get the rest of the message.

— It was taken by this awful count Olaf, Isadora said. Maybe you should try to get the rest of the message, Violet ? Since you’re helping him with this stupid play for the concert, you can try to steal it.

The eldest of the Baudelaires frowned, but took her ribbon to tie up her hair.

— It’s not going to be easy…Olaf is keeping it in the pocket of his jacket and he spends his morning sitting and ordering around.

— This is ridiculous, Isadora protested. Preparing Principal Nero’s concert is way too much work for one person.

— But occupying myself with mechanical work helps me think a bit better, Violet noted. At least, it’s better than running around in circle for the entire night. I thought about the maps Duncan took from the library. Maybe there’s something about the sugarbowl ?

— I studied the maps, Duncan replied, turning the pages of his notebook. There are notes which seems to indicate wind updrafts and downdrafts… But there’re also lots of red notes which seem like calculation to estimate something…

— What ? Violet asked.

— No idea. I’m not good at studying maps. If Quigley was here, he could have told us.

As usual when Quigley’s name was mentioned, all became silent and sad, especially Isadora and Violet. They had no news and Violet had hoped the message was about him. Maybe it was the case…

— I’ll find a way to get the other part of the message, she decided.

— There’s something else bothering me in all of this, Klaus muttered. But I’m too exhausted to think, now.

He didn’t get time to explain, as a familiar high-pitched voice rose behind them:

— Hey cakesniffers ! I have a message for you !

Only Violet and Klaus turned to look at Carmelita Spats, as Sunny was sleeping on the table.

— Yes, we know, Carmelita, Klaus said wearily. Coach Genghis wants to see us at sundown.

.

.

— Ah there you are, Sunny ! Principal Nero claimed. I’ll have you know that while you were stuffing yourself at the cafeteria, we got a complaint by one of the teachers. Those secretaries nowadays…

— Baluga, the youngest of the Baudelaires protested, meaning “I have to eat too !”

— _Baluga_! We have paperwork to do ! Ah, there you are, Miss Caliban, you’re late too ! Where the hell have you been ?

The poor Miss Caliban adjusted her glasses and stammered:

— I’m sorry principal Nero I… I was taking my lunch break.

— Stupid trade union and their mandatory lunch breaks… Alright ! I called you here because it seems that even if you’re in charge of a library – which is completely stupid in a school, I think – it seems you’re not even competent to do your job.

— I… what…?

Principal Nero brandished an open book where a page has been ripped.

— Thank god coach Genghis informed me about your incompetence. Look at this… You’re asking for money to manage the library and this is what you’re doing ?

— It wasn’t me ! Miss Caliban protested. I never tore a page from a book.

— In that case, you better find who did, or I’ll hold your responsible and will close the library for good ! principal Nero threatened her. You’ll be helping at the cafeteria, at least you’ll actually be useful instead of stuffing your face with mac and cheese !

.

.

— I knew it, Klaus said when Sunny told them what was happening. Nothing good happens when we rip a page from a book.

Violet took the page that was causing so much problems. Sundown was coming soon, but they couldn’t see the difference with the pouring rain which never really stopped since yesterday and the darkness in the shack where they gathered before coach Genghis – alias Count Olaf – would call them for that stupid S.O.R.E program. Duncan and Isadora also came to see them before Principal Nero’s concert, which they wish they could skip.

— Count Olaf doesn’t care about books, Violet commented, looking at the page detailing the morse alphabet.

— I think he’s trying to decipher the part of the code he got, Isadora replied.

— Well at least, we have a good news, Duncan said. It means Count Olaf wasn’t able to decipher anything.

— It’s good, Violet announced. We are one step ahead of him.

Klaus was studying the observations on his notebook when he jumped in surprise and started writing frantically.

— Wait a minute ! he exclaimed. If we don’t know who sent the message, we also have no idea of the recipient.

— Caliban, Sunny suggested.

— It’s possible, but it’s Prufrock. It’s hard to be sure, Duncan replied. Many people come and go in the library.

— Criminals don’t have the time to read, unlike volunteers, Klaus said.

— Except in some circumstances, Violet reminded him. Remember the time Olaf studied nuptial law to marry me.

Duncan didn’t get the time to comment, as they all jumped in surprise when they heard someone beating at the door. An irritated Klaus shouted:

— Yes Carmelita, we’re coming out !

— _Yes, Carmelita, we’re coming out !_ said a male voice. Rude orphans !

The door opened and Violet, Klaus and Sunny found themselves face to face with principal Nero, coach Genghis and Carmelita in her cheerleader uniform. The latter began singing and dancing:

— The cakesniffers in the shack are in trouble ! They’ll be expelled and sent back in their houses without parents. And my name is Carmelita !

— Adorable, as usual, Carmelita, Principal Nero commented with an affectionate voice. You two, he went on, turning to Duncan and Isadora, why aren’t you at the dorms for the search ?

— The search ? Isadora repeated.

Count Olaf took a step forward.

— The search for the missing page from a book in the library. We need to find the culprit.

— Why would you care ? Violet asked. You never go to the library.

— Of course we don’t ! Books are for cakesniffers !

— Why all this fuss about a missing page, then ?

— _Why all this fuss about a missing page, then_ ? Principal Nero mimicked. Because work inspection told us in a letter they’re gonna come to Prufrock Preparatory School. Our school will have more chances to get subventions if we show them we can tame orphan thieves

.— We’re not thieves ! Violet protested.

— Oh, really ? count Olaf said. You mean none of you orphans knows where this mysterious missing page might be ?

The Baudelaire orphans couldn’t really look him in the eyes. Admitting they knew where the missing page was, would mean giving what Count Olaf what he wanted, and it’s what a volunteer would do. Because denying would mean lying. And they weren’t wicked, they’ve always valued honesty.

— I…We…, Klaus stammered.

— Oh, I don’t have time for this, Principal Nero interrupted. I need to get ready for my big presentation. Baudelaires, the search of your shack is postponed until tomorrow at dawn. Now get out of here !

.

.

— What are we going to do ? Klaus asked Violet as they were running in circle.

— Count Olaf won’t stop until he gets the missing page, she replied.

— Pastrago, Sunny added, meaning “If they find us with the missing page, they’re gonna expel us”.

— And if we’re outside, Count Olaf will capture us, Violet said. We need to get rid of it.

The page was in the pocket of her jacket she hid in the shack, so she could have dry clothes for the night in case Sunny was sick again. It was raining again and the orphans were in their shirts and running on the muddy race track. The luminescent O they drew faded away long ago and count Olaf was whistling endlessly.

— We can’t just get rid of it, Count Olaf watches us like a hawk, he would get his hand on it before we could do anything. And if we put the page back in the book, he’ll get to decipher his part of the message. No matter what we do, he’ll find a way to hold us responsible.

— There might be a way, Violet slowly said. But…

She was thinking about it after everything that happened. Her hate for Count Olaf, the fact that he knew they were scared of him and that they could never stop him.

— But… ? Klaus asked.

— Run, orphans ! Count Olaf shouted.

Violet turned to Klaus and he could see her sad face.

— In a corrupted world full of scoundrels and criminals, it might be hard to stay true to your principles, right ?

Klaus nodded.

— Yes.

— Quierem, Sunny added, meaning « I’m not proud of everything I’ve done to get away from Count Olaf”

— But everything we did was for a good cause, right ? Violet said, as if she needed her brother to reassure her.

— Violet… what do you have in mind ?

— I may have a plan so Olaf would stand back and we could gather everything we need, Violet said. But it would mean doing something not very noble.

— What ?

She shook her head.

— Father and Mother always told me that, as the eldest, I had to take care of you and protect you. This is one of those times.

Klaus looked at her crying as she put something out of her pocket to show him.

.

.

They got back to the shack exhausted. Klaus tried to talk her out of it. He knew it was a bad idea, but he couldn’t think straight anymore ? Was it the lack of food, his constant state of stress, the lack of sleep ? It’s like his brain wasn’t working anymore and he couldn’t come up with a better solution than this one. But maybe it would mean Count Olaf could reconsider his opinion of the orphans: maybe he’d realize he couldn’t abuse them as he wishes to. Maybe they’d sleep in a better place, or maybe they’d be expelled. But either way, Olaf wouldn’t get the missing page.

.

.

— Get up, Baudelaires ! Why sleeping again, while the sun is up… seems up, it’s hard to tell with the rain.

— I told you, two hours of sleep is spoiling them, Principal Nero added.

— Two-hours sleep ? said M. Poe between two coughs. It seems a bit…

— Kids their age need at least eight hours of sleep, said Miss Caliban. And even more for a baby like Sunny.

 _— Kids their age need at least eight hours of sleep and even more for a baby like Sunny,_ principal Nero mocked _._ That’s because of people like you that children are so ungrateful.

Violet, Klaus and Sunny woke up as they heard Count Olaf who was waiting for them with Principal Nero, Miss Caliban and Mr Poe. Klaus nodded at Violet who was tying up her hair with a ribbon, trying to hold back her tears.

— We don’t have all day, orphans !

Sunny was the first to come out, with Klaus who was still emerging from sleep behind his glasses.

— Where’s your sister ?

— She takes a bit longer to prepare, Klaus replied.

— Ridiculous, Principal Nero muttered. Tell her to come out this instant.

— Violet is a young girl going through puberty, Miss Caliban said, she can take a bit longer to get ready.

Count Olaf rolled his eyes, remembering Esmé was the same.

— Case, he ordered Klaus.

He obeyed and gave him the little case they had. Count Olaf emptied it on the floor, taking pleasure stepping on their clothes with his dirty shoes. But there was no page.

— No page…, principal Nero sighed. It seems that you orphans are after all…

— Minute ! Olaf shouted. We searched the case, but we need a body search.

Violet got out at this moment, stood next to Klaus and took Sunny in her arms.

— For God’s sake coach Genghis, Mr Poe protested. You’re a bit extreme, don’t you think ?

— You’re treating these poor kids like criminals, Olivia Caliban added.

— If they stole this page, that makes them thieves ? Unless you prefer being accused and fired, Count Olaf said to her.

Olivia Caliban stayed silent.

— That would have been an excellent reason, principal Nero sneered. Well, body search, then. Miss Caliban, you’re searching the girls, Mr Poe, you take care of Klaus.

Violet and Sunny got closer to Miss Caliban who proceeded to search them. Count Olaf was observing the scene and noticed that, unlike her siblings, Violet Baudelaire was staring at him. He frowned: something was different with her. Well, she changed drastically the last few days, he knew that already, and in a surprising way, but still.

— Well, Klaus doesn’t have anything on him, Mr Poe declared.

— Violet and Sunny don’t have anything either.

— What ?

Count Olaf pointed at Klaus.

— What about his notebook ?

— Klaus doesn’t have any notebook, Mr Poe said. Unless you mean his class notebook on the floor.

— And what about her ? Count Olaf asked, pointing at Violet.

— Nothing.

— We proved we were innocent.

— So it seems, principal Nero sighed in disappointment.

— I’m so relieved, Mr Poe said, I mean the Baudelaires are always in some weird business. For once, I’m happy they can finally be proven innocent. So, do you have a place where I can drop off all these candies ?

— In my office ! Principal Nero exclaimed, happy. Let’s go, all of us ! After all, I have to eat those candies in front of the Baudelaires.

They started to walk away when suddenly :

— Wait ! Count Olaf shouted. It’s not over.

— Coach Genghis, we proved the orphans were innocents, principal Nero said. We searched them and their case.

— But we didn’t search the shack, the criminal replied.

Violet and Klaus glanced at each other. A familiar smell was in the air. The eldest of the Baudelaires pinched her lips to stop herself from crying. Sunny bit her shoulder as a mark of affection before Klaus took her in his arms.

— Oh my god…, Miss Caliban murmured, covering her mouth.

— It’s…It’s…

— We need to leave, right now, Mr Poe said.

— Of couse, that’s all you can do, you people ? Count Olaf replied, turning his back to the shack. Well I say, these orphans are guilty and the proof is in the shack.

— Fire ! Olivia Caliban screamed, pointing behind him.

Count Olaf turned around and jumped back like the others. The shack was on fire. The dark smoke was fading in the air and the smell was pungeant and suffocating. Dozens of crabs escaped in the schoolyard and principal Nero shouted:

— Everyone inside before they pinched your toes.

Olivia Caliban helped Mr Poe with his bags of candies and Klaus took Sunny who was starting to cough to get her inside, but Count Olaf stood in the way of Violet. He looked at her and he could see in her eyes the reflection of the flames.

— You dropped something, she murmured.

With a swift movement, she tossed at him something he caught and recognized: matches from the Caligari Park he had carried for a long time, now. No…it was impossible. She could NEVER do something like this.

— How… What…he stammered.

— You should be careful, Count Olaf, Violet said. It’s dangerous to play with fire.

And she went in the building without even glancing at him.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget a kudo and leave a comment ! ^o^


End file.
